


Day 295 - Hors de combat

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [295]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Orgasm, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock was floating. Thanks to the blood rushing through his veins the buzzing numbness spread from his head to his toes in seconds.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 295 - Hors de combat

Sherlock was floating. Thanks to the blood rushing through his veins the buzzing numbness spread from his head to his toes in seconds. 

He became dimly aware of a voice and a hand somewhere on his body. After a while the dizziness cleared enough for him to localise the hand on his right hip and to recognise the voice as John’s. He was saying Sherlock’s name, sounding distressed.

Oh. OH.

Sherlock’s lips were still numb but he managed to mumble something resembling “M’right”.

John whispered a ‘sorry’ and pulled out gently, but Sherlock’s body was still over-sensitive enough to cause him to shiver and hiss.

He was dimly aware of John as he pulled the condom off and reached for the lube and he knew he should do something, it was only polite to return the favour but he had no control over his limbs yet.

John moved back so that he was pressed against Sherlock’s back and then pushed his cock between Sherlock’s legs. He finished after a few uncoordinated thrusts and Sherlock felt him spill against his thighs.

He leaned back against John with a content sigh.

“I take it you enjoyed it?”

John chuckled and kissed Sherlock’s neck at the same time which was a surprisingly pleasant sensation.

“No need to state the obvious, John. Or to brag.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'thrust'.


End file.
